


Red Templar

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: The Trevelyan Brothers [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Relationship(s), Trevelyan brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Trevelyan, Inquisitor Titus' younger brother, had a Templar lover during his time with the circle. During the uprising, the couple was turned against each other, forcing Alex to defend his life and end the life of his lover...but somehow the Templar survived to meet the horrible fate of Red Lyrium - leaving Alex with a choice he can't bare to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Templar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razildor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razildor/gifts).



> A gift for my new friend Razildor - she has been giving me lovely shots of my Inquisitor using flycam and has put up with my bossy-ness every step of the way! The least I could do is write some angst for her. Thanks again and thanks for reading! :D

“ _Welton?_ " The name, too familiar, fell from Alex's parted lips. It sounded like nothing more than part of the harsh breaths he took from the freezing air. Pure impulse pumped through his veins, almost stopping his heart in his chest. He was suddenly sprinting, his legs had never pushed him so hard - he went faster and faster, closing the short distance between him and the fallen Templar who was still breathing.

The snow bit at his cloths, trying to stifle the warmth of pure adrenaline that flooded his system. Salty tears rolled down his cheeks, but they went completely unnoticed. He swallowed hard, looking over the Templar with a fearful gaze. " _Wel-_..." he couldn't finish the name - it burned on his tongue. This man had stumbled from one of the cages - he was a test subject. A Templar used to grow the vile brand of Lyrium - what Samson had sickly referred to as a "Garden".

In instinct, Alex had struck him with a bolt of lightning, paralyzing him to the ground. All the stumbling, deformed creature would need to meet the Maker was another blow from either his staff or a sword to the throat. Alex reared his staff back, readied a spell - but stopped mid cast when their eyes suddenly met.

A heart wrenching mix of emotions abruptly shot in between them, volleying back and forth as if to torture them both. Fear, horror, recognition, denial, love - _sanity_. The emotions swelled, threatening to burst and sweep Alex under. In the clawing depths of that moment, Alex abandoned his rational thoughts and went to meet the Templar in the middle of the battle field.

Alex's body tightened, attempting to hold back the flood gates that threatened to release every emotion that swirled inside of his very core. He leaned over his mutated body, careful to avoid the red shards jutting from his abdomen - they were growing dimmer and colder by the second. Alex's trembling hand reached towards the half of his face that was still human. A thick clump of overgrown, jet black hair was plastered with sweat to his forehead, the tips of the strands obscured his eye in a way they hadn't before. His fingers gently brushed them aside, trying hard not to hurt his fragile form. The other half of his face was nothing but a crystal shaped hive of Lyrium. "Who...what... _oh Welton_..." the words were thick in his throat, dicey and lost among the thoughts that soared through his mind.

"A-alexander..." his voice was hoarse, completely opposite of the tone Alex was used to. It chipped at his heart even more, uncovering memories Alex had suppressed for far too long. Despite the corruption that fed through his veins, Welton's eyes were still the vibrant crystal blue that Alex had gotten lost in more times than he could count. His lower lip quivered, and his hand was trembling against the Templar's smooth skin. It was _him_ \- the first person he had ever loved. " _I'm so sorry..._ " was all he could manage to croak out before a heavy blade whizzed through the air, landing square where Welton's throat should have been. The red, glass like Lyrium shattered on contact. The shards that were supposed to protect his weak point were his final demise.

"Red Templars are not our friends _or_ lovers, Alex. I'm doing him a favor." Titus spoke sternly, leaving no room for argument. Dorian dropped his gaze in the distance, unable to stomach the scene in its entirety. Cassandra hesitated, mentally debating if she should do something. Titus turned away from Alex, regrouping with the others. He thought nothing of it - this Templar lover was not news to him. In Titus' eyes, any Red Templar is better off dead.

Alex shut his eyes tightly, squeezing out the tears that flooded him. There was three beats of silence, a dire moment that gave Alex just enough time to figure out exactly what he was going to do. " _Amatus-!_ " Dorian called, his hand reached out towards Titus, attempting to warn him...but the warning came too late.

Alex leaped from the snow, a harsh snarl tore up his throat. Using his momentum and adrenaline, he was able to pull Titus down by his feet. Titus swore loudly, completely shocked when he felt the skin on the back of his neck touch the unforgiving cold of the snow. " _What the fuck-!_ "

Titus' words were silenced by a hard fist clashing against his jaw. The bone cracked in protest. Pure anger rushed through Alex, his heart pounded hard in his ears, he saw nothing but a grief filled, bright red haze that both blinded him and encouraged him.

Titus attempted to get a hit in, but Alex's fists were unmatched. He swung, one after the other, and kept swinging even after blood splattered his knuckles. He was yelling wildly, shouting curses and accusations between each successful hit. Tears stung his cheeks, leaving red stains on his skin. He didn't let up until four arms wrapped under his shoulders, yanking him backwards and off of Titus – prying the brothers apart.

Dorian and Cassandra dragged him backwards, trying to dodge his flailing arms all the while. Titus groaned in pain, his hands immediately covering his face in a feeble attempt to sooth the sharp ache he felt. " _You bloody bastard!_ You _murderer_! You are nothing to me! _Nothing!_ " Alex screamed harshly, his vocal cords burned from the stress. He sobbed loudly, each cry shook his entire being.

"Let me go!" His attention had switched to those who were holding him back. They had dragged Alex far enough away to deter him from going back to Titus, so they simultaneously let him go and leaped out of his line of fire. Dorian sprinted to Titus' aid, hoping to get some sort of healing magic on his wounds before he passed out from the pain. Cassandra lingered near Alex, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt himself next.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me!" he cried, his knees pulled into his chest and he slowly coiled around himself, attempting to shield the outside world. The festering pain he had felt for so long expanded to every limb in his body, completely numbing him. The nip of the snow was welcomed - a reminder that he was indeed still alive and that this was all real. He fell to his side, tucking his head into his chest. His arm wrapped around his skull, shielding his face from their view. "Welton..." he whispered, his voice barely there, " _You deserved better..._ "


End file.
